


[Podfic] He’s Not Coming Home (Because He’s Already There)

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint POV, Fluff, Insecurity, Introspection, Love, M/M, New house, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post 6.13 Start Spreading the News, Pre 6.14 Happy Ending, Understanding, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: “Hi Dad,” Patrick says, and they pull each other into a hug. “No trouble finding the place?”“Hey, Kiddo,” Clint replies, stepping back and putting his hands on his son’s shoulders. “No trouble at all. Your directions were perfect.” Cheek pinching aside, Marcy is right. Patrick does look good. Happy. Glowing, really. He looks relaxed and… settled. It’s a good look on him. And one that, not all that long ago, he and Marcy had given up all hope of ever seeing.[Podfic of "He’s Not Coming Home (Because He’s Already There)" written by DelilahMcMuffin]
Relationships: Clint Brewer & David Rose, Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Marcie Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] He’s Not Coming Home (Because He’s Already There)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He’s Not Coming Home (Because He’s Already There)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000455) by [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin). 



**Text:** [He’s Not Coming Home (Because He’s Already There)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000455)

**Author:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 27:01 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hes-not-coming-home/He%27s%20Not%20Coming%20Home.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DelilahMcmuffin for this wonderfully soft fic and for blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000455) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
